


Still Hurting

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Musical, Cheating, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Unhappy Ending, breaking up, dancer!wonwoo, writer!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn, but that wouldn't change the fact—that wouldn't speed the time, once the foundation's cracked, and I'mstill hurting”————A tale of two boys falling in and out of love, and all that comes with that love over the span of five years.————(Based off of the musical, The Last 5 Years)





	Still Hurting

Just as the sun rises and sets, Mingyu came and went. Just five years ago, Mingyu paraded into Wonwoo’s life and changed everything for the better, making those years perfect, two young men in love in the heart of New York City. 

Yet, it had only now begun to sink in that Mingyu was gone. Just as fast as Mingyu came into Wonwoo’s life, he’d left it, with big dreams and a promising future ahead of him. 

Mingyu was out there doing what many people his age wished they could do, and yet, Wonwoo’s still hurting. 

Wonwoo would always and forever love Mingyu, but he couldn’t say that Mingyu felt that way about him. The universe worked in cruel ways, separating a love so perfect for the sake of unobjectionable opportunities—or as Mingyu would have called it, “the right love, at the wrong time”. 

Wonwoo sat on the edge of his bed, the bed he’d once shared with Mingyu, in his apartment, the apartment he’d shared with the man he’d loved most, a photograph in hand. The photograph was nothing short of beautiful. Their wedding day. The day that Wonwoo considered the best day of his life for years. the picture was the two of them, Wonwoo had his back to the camera, but the camera captured Mingyu’s gaze upon his husband, his face warm and filled with the glow of love and affection. A tear slipped down Wonwoo’s face as he stared at the photograph, the fact that he’d lost his everything without really even losing him, it was anything but his own fault. 

Wonwoo slid off the silver wristwatch that sat upon his wrist, _kmg + jww_ was engraved into the bottom of the watch, an anniversary gift from Mingyu. He took off his wedding ring and began to sob. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Coming home after a shitty day at work just to be met with a half empty apartment, and a letter on the dining room table from your husband about how he wants to end their marriage was just about the last thing Wonwoo expected to happen, but fate just loved playing tricks like this on him. 

Everything Mingyu had told Wonwoo just seemed like a joke now. All the secrets and lies Mingyu had kept from him, all the times that Mingyu had prioritized his career over his husband, leaving Wonwoo all alone, left to his own devices with a half assed goodbye was now a complete joke. 

Mingyu’s probably doing just fine. Yet, Wonwoo’s still hurting. 

—————

Mingyu thought he’d been dreaming as he stared at the man in front of him. 

_Ethereal_, Mingyu would say. That’s what he’d call Wonwoo. Beautiful. Mingyu had never once in his life been so proud to be able to call someone _his_.

They’d only been dating for a month or so, but seriously, Mingyu saw a future with this boy.

“I’m breaking my poor religious mother’s heart right now” Mingyu said with a smile as he pushed Wonwoo onto his bed, kissing him softly but with so, so much want. 

As Mingyu undid the buttons on Wonwoo’s shirt he laughed. “My grandfather is rolling in his fucking grave right about now” 

Wonwoo laughed lightly as Mingyu put a hand on his chest. 

“Seriously, Won. I think I’d like you no matter what.” Mingyu said in between kisses. 

“Frankly, I don’t care if your entire body was covered with tattoos, or if you had a shaved head, or if you came from Spain, or Japan, or even Mars, that wouldn’t matter—as long as you’re not from Catholic school I’d say hey, I’m getting somewhere” Mingyu said as his hands trailed down Wonwoo’s torso until they rested right above his hips. 

“Yeah, you’re getting somewhere alright” Wonwoo sighed with a wink, Mingyu immediately ducking down and kissing his lips like there’s no tomorrow.

”Wonwoo, I’ve dated dozens of girls and even a couple guys, but none of them hold a candle to you... you’re perfect. I’ve waited my whole life for someone like you.” Mingyu says, stopping himself for a second to card his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. 

“I—” Wonwoo starts, but has no time to finish before Mingyu cuts him off. 

“The moment I saw you, I could barely even breathe, you were so handsome and smart and charming, I was so scared to talk to you. I swear, I was like a teenager with a silly little crush”

”I wouldn’t call it silly” Wonwoo smiled, cupping Mingyu’s face.

“And... Wonwoo... I’m going to be honest with you right now”

Wonwoo hums in response, prompting Mingyu to carry on with his confession. 

“I... I think I could be in love with someone like you”

—————

Mingyu’d always been a workaholic. He’d been that way ever since he and Wonwoo met, but Wonwoo loved him regardless. 

July 17th—Wonwoo’s birthday. He’d spent the past few weeks at a summer dance intensive in the thick woodlands of Ohio. 

Today, Wonwoo performed the show, and in just 4 days, he’d be headed back to New York. Mingyu, being an award winning author, was of course busy. Wonwoo just felt so distant from Mingyu. Mingyu was always off at a meeting, or with his editor working on a book. While Wonwoo was ecstatic for him and his success, he couldn’t help but feel upset by how little time they’d spent together lately. 

Maybe it’s a clingy or selfish thing to think, but sometimes Wonwoo wished Mingyu would prioritize him instead of his job. After being married for over 4 years you’d think Mingyu would try to give his husband all the love and affection he has to offer, and want to be around him every moment he can, but no, that’s not how things work out. It was plain as day that Mingyu hadn’t wanted to make the trip to Ohio to see Wonwoo perform on his birthday, he’d rather stay working in New York, but as the pair sat together in silence on a dock outside of the summer theatre, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel a little upset. 

The couple both knew where they were going wrong in the relationship, but neither one had done anything to fix it. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Wonwoo said, squeezing Mingyu’s hand.

”Me too.” Mingyu said, although his reply sounded a little half hearted. 

“I wish you could have come sooner”

“Me too... I just had work and meeti-” Mingyu was cut off by Wonwoo starting again.

“Mingyu I... I think we need to try a little harder in our relationship. I know you’re very focused on your work but... I am your husband. And well... I think we both know where we’re going wrong, and you know I love you more than anything, but I think we need to change things to make this love as special as it was 5 years ago.”

Mingyu nodded wordlessly as he stood up, extending a hand to Wonwoo. Wonwoo grabbed his hand, his husband pulling him up. The couple walked along the dock silently, hand in hand for a little while before Wonwoo spoke up again. 

“I think everything we’ve been through together makes us twice as strong, and while you’re here in Ohio this weekend we can hopefully start again, right?” Wonwoo suggests. 

Mingyu falters for a second and drops Wonwoo’s hand, turning to face him. 

“Baby... I’m so, so sorry but I can’t stay this weekend, I have this stupid event for my publisher and it’s tomorrow” Mingyu says, guilt written clearly across his face. 

Wonwoo felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

“I- I didn’t know you had to go so soon” Wonwoo said dejectedly. “but if you have to go, that’s okay... at least we’ll have tonight” Wonwoo smiled up at Mingyu, Interlocking their fingers once again. 

Mingyu once again dropped Wonwoo’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck in guilt.

”That’s the thing, Won. I tried but I couldn’t get plane tickets for tomorrow, I have to go tonight”

Wonwoo swore he could feel his entire soul deflate and sink. On all days, Mingyu couldn’t spend any time with him on his fucking birthday... in the span of a few quick seconds, Wonwoo’s feelings morphed from sadness to frustration to anger.

“You know what makes me absolutely crazy? The fact that we could very well spend just one night here together just us, and yet you’re going to choose someone else, you’re going to choose to spend your husband’s birthday with someone who isn’t your fucking husband” Wonwoo’s voice wavers, on the brink of tears 

”No I’m ju—”

“Yes, you are.” 

“You could be there with them or you could be here with me and you chose them.”

”I didn’t get a choice!”

”Yes, Mingyu, you did! You could go to another party with those same 20 jerks you’ve already met or you could stay with your husband on his fucking birthday, or you could god forbid—see my show!”

”Won—”

“And I know it must drive you crazy that you won’t get to play with your little boyfriend—”

”No I’m not! No I—”

”And the point is, Mingyu, you cant spend one single day that isn’t about you, only you, nothing but you!” Wonwoo paced back and forth as he yelled at Mingyu, tears running down his cheeks.

Wonwoo let out a choked sob and turned his back away from Mingyu. 

A few moments pass by, Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s back, not moving, not comforting him. Just standing there. 

Wonwoo turns around again and locks eyes with Mingyu. 

“I swear to God, I’ll never understand how you could just stand there staring at me, knowing that I’m crying, and not doing anything at all.” Wonwoo wipes his cheeks dry and storms away from Mingyu before Mingyu could even reply, his heart shattered knowing that he wasn’t his husband’s first priority.

Yet, Wonwoo didn’t even know just the half it.


End file.
